


seriously i'm okay!

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, lillie and moon are LESBIANS, mentions of mallow and lana and other characters, random ass trainer, sun and moon and ultra sun and ultra moon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: moon loses the championship but it's ok





	seriously i'm okay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> i love pokemon and lillie

Moon felt enormous disbelief as her last Pokemon fainted, being defeated by her opponent’s Kommo-o. She put Incineroar back in her ball and stared at the boy, Adam, opposite her, who looked exactly the same. 

“Did I… Am I… What?!” Adam stuttered, looking from his Pokemon to Moon’s face. 

Moon smiled. “Congratulations. You are now the Champion of Alola!” She watched as Kuikui and the other Elite Four trainers warped up, running to praise the boy as well. Kahili high-fived him, then looked over at Moon, excusing herself. 

“Are you okay?” she asked her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Moon responded, smiling at Kahili’s kindness. “I’m surprised, but it’s okay.” 

“Cousin, it’s time to throw a party!” Kuikui called with a huge grin on his face. “Bring along Lillie and your mom, and we can take care of the rest, yeah!” 

A few hours later, Moon stood in Iki town, watching Kiawe, his Marowak, and his hiker friend perform a dance for the new Champion. She laughed as Hiker David tried to overshine the Pokemon, who, in return hit him with their bone clubs. She had let out her team and let them roam freely. Incineroar was playing with a Torracat and two Littens while Mudsdale gave rides to small children. Mimikyu stayed by her side, his tail brushing against Moon’s leg. Ampharos and Sophocles’ Togemedaru were running around, practicing electric attacks against each other, and Espeon was walking around, letting everyone pet her beautiful purple coat. People would come up to Moon, ask her how she felt, looking concerned when she said she was fine. 

“Really, I’m seriously alright!” Moon laughed every time someone prodded her. She had been the Champion for 5 years now; it was time to move on. Besides, Champion Adam seemed to love all the attention.

“Moon!” she heard someone call, turning around to see Hau and Lillie running toward her. Hau gave her a big hug as Lillie smiled at her, bending down to pet Espeon and Mimikyu.   
“Hau! How are you?” Moon asked as he let her go, shining his radiant smile. 

“I’m great! Being a Kahuna is a lot of work, but I love meeting all the new Trial goers.” Hala had retired a few years ago, passing on his position to Hau. From what Moon could tell, Hau really had a knack for helping other trainers reach their potential, including herself. They battled a few times a month, usually in the Champion’s chamber. Moon realized they would have to find a new spot. 

Moon felt a hand intertwine with hers, her heart speeding up as she looked at the other girl. During Moon’s Championship party, Lillie had taken her to the Ruins of Conflict, where she confessed her feelings, and, since Moon also really liked her, the two have been dating ever since. 

The fires burned deep into the night, everyone enjoying the food, the Pokemon, their friends. Moon’s mom winked at her, looking at her daughter’s intertwined hand. Moon blushed and turned her head, turning back to face Mallow and Lana, who were telling a story about their latest fishing excursion. Mallow had fallen into the water, scaring all the Pokemon away, causing Lana to laugh so hard she almost fell in too. 

Around midnight, Moon and Lillie decided to say their goodbyes, retiring to a hotel room in Hau’oli city. They walked in silence, swinging their hands between them. The two quickly changed into their pajamas, crawling into bed together and letting out their Pokemon, who slept together in one big pile. 

The two laid in silence for a few moments before Lillie whispered, “Moon, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, Lillie, I am perfectly fine! I have you and all our friends and Pokemon; I don’t need a Championship.”   
Lillie made a satisfied grunt and thought for another minute before whispering again, “Moon?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to travel to another region with me? I have heard great things about Sinnoh, and one of their legendary Pokemon, Cresselia, is so beautiful, but it’s really cold up there, but it would be really fun to go, and even more so if you came with me…” 

“Okay. Let’s go,” Moon replied instantly. 

Lillie sat up. “Really?!”

“Yes, Lillie, really. I would love to go with you.” Moon said, pulling her back down. “I mean, Kuikui is going to ask me to be part of the Elite Four now, according to Olivia and Kahili, so let’s go tomorrow morning.” 

“But… I don’t have any warm clothes with me!” 

“Sinnoh has warm clothes.” 

“What about our toothbrushes and our hair brushes and our gloves and our hats?” 

“Sinnoh has toothbrushes and hair brushes and gloves and hats.” 

Lillie huffed, defeated. “Fine. We’ll go in the morning.” 

Moon smirked, pressing a kiss against Lillie’s temple. “It’ll be okay, Lil. Our Pokemon will love it too, I promise.” 

“Okay. Goodnight. If we are going somewhere brand new, I want to be awake enough to see it,” Lillie said, closing her eyes. 

Moon smiled and hugged her closer. She couldn’t wait to show Lillie what gyms and Kantonian Pokemon really look like.


End file.
